sun set
by Shiro Soo
Summary: "saranghae.. jeongmal saranghaeyo… manhi saranghae". Park Jin Ah (you), Park Miguel Yoochun (dbsk), Kim Jae Joong (dbsk), ung Jessica (snsd)


Author : Jo Shiro Soo

Cast : Park Jin Ah (you)

Park Miguel Yoochun

Kim Jae Joong

Jung Jessica

Title : Sun Set

Desclimered : Semua cast di fiction ini adalah 100% milik mereka Tuhan dan orang tuanya tapi

ini alur cerita ini asli milik author dan leeteuk adalah suami sah author, kalo gak

percaya coba cek aja di KUA pasar minggu.

Summary : "saranghae.. jeongmal saranghaeyo… manhi saranghae"

Warning : Harap sediakan tissue karena ada part nangis-nangisan dan jangan lupa juga

sediain kantong plastik kalo suatu saat ketika sedang membaca fiction ini anda

merasa mual karena komedinya gak lucu dan enek.

Okay deh! Langsung baca aja! Harap maklum jika typo bertebaran di mana-mana.. dan harap tenang karena sebentar lagi kereta akan lewat (?) *abaikan kalimat yang belakang ini*

"cha! Ada apa kau menelfonku untuk ke sini eoh?" ucap seorang yeoja berambut coklat sebahu dengan bentuk sedikit ikal di bagian ujung rambutnya. Kedua tangannya melipat di depan dadanya memberikan kesan kesal.

"hehe… kau tau besok kita ulangan bukan?" jawab seseorang di hadapannya yang tengah duduk di depan meja belajarnya mengundang sebuah anggukan kecil dari yeoja tersebut

"ne, lalu?"

"di ulangan ini eomma menyuruhku mendapatkan nilai bagus, setidaknya harus di atas angka 7.. haaaah bahkan kau juga tau untuk meraih nilai 6 saja sangat sulit untukku, apalagi kalau harus diatas 7" jelasnya frustasi

"lalu kalau tidak?"

"eomma akan menyuruhku tinggal bersama harabeoji di Gwangju" wajahnya yang sedari tadi menatap yeoja imut itu kini sedikit menunduk setelah mengungkapkan semuanya. Ada sedikit rasa sakit jika itu terjadi, jika pria ini benar-benar akan di pindahkan ke Gwangju siapa yang akan menemaninya menunggu mentari terbenam dan siapa juga yang akan menemaninya jalan-jalan mengelilingi danau di Daegu saat ia sedang bosan? Fikiran Jin Ah terus bergejolak membayangkan jika sahabat yang ia sayangi ini harus di pindahkan ke Gwangju.

"baiklah akan ku bantu, tapi kau harus janji mulai hari ini kau harus rajin belajar agar kita bisa masuk Daegu Art University bersama-sama"

"yes, seonsaengnim" seru Yoochun dengan kelima jemari kanannya yang ia letakkan di depan kening kanannya yang sedikit lebar -_- memberi sebuah tanda layaknya seorang tentara yang sedang hormat pada jenderalnya.

Tak pernah ada yang heran dengan kedekatan mereka, semuanya tahu bahwa Yoochun dan Jin Ah memang sahabat sepanjang masa, sedari awal mereka di lahirkan, orang tua keduanya selalu berjanji akan selalu menjaga hubungan baik antara Yoochun kecil dan Jin Ah kecil. Sedari duduk di Sekolah Dasar, keduanya sudah saling melindungi dan bersama-sama, walau terkadang sering terjadi pertengkaran kecil namun semuanya akan kembali seperti biasa dengan begitu cepat. Waktu yang mengeratkan tali persahabatan mereka, maka jangan salahkan juga jika suatu saat nanti waktu jugalah yang akan merubah perasaan sahabat menjadi rasa cinta yang membuat keduanya tak ingin berpisah dan selalu ada rasa ingin memiliki.

"Chunnie…. Ayo cepat!" teriak Jin Ah dari atas jalan.

"ne… hah hah hah… sebentar, aku ingin bernafas dulu Jinnie-ya" jawab Yoochun, terkadang ia tak habis fikir mengapa sahabatnya ini begitu gesit dan begitu cepat larinya, apalagi jika saat seperti ini. Tak ada yang dapat menghentikannya.

"aish, cepatlah! Jika terlalu lama akan tertinggal" karena geram, Jin Ah pun turun kembali dan menarik tangan Yoochun untuk membantunya berlari, lalu keduanyapun kembali berpeluh keringan berlari menanjaki jalanan menuju bukit di belakang sekolah.

Nafas keduanya terengah saat sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju, sebuah senyum terukir di bibir sang gadis saat mendapati apa yang ingin ia lihat ternyata sudah hadir.

"kau lihat! Sangat cantik bukan?" Tanya Jin Ah yang masih sedang mengamati warna jingga pada langit senja.

"aku tahu itu" jawab Yoochun, sepertinya namja berpipi sedikit tebal ini sudah mengetahui betul seluruh kebiasaan sahabatnya. Seulas senyum perlahan terukir pada kedua belah bibirnya tanpa menunjukkan deretan pasukan putih dalam mulutnya. Ia bernafas lega karena lagi-lagi hari ini di tutup oleh senyum yang tak pernah ia lupakan, senyum yang selalu rela membuatnya melakukan apapun meski nyawa sebagai taruhannya. Sebuah rasa yang membuatnya ingin selalu melindungi yeoja manis ini, rasa yang selalu bersembunyi dan tak berani ia ungkap, hanya dengan mengabulkan seluruh keinginannya, ia menunjukkan seluruh rasa yang ia pendam.

Ia sadar, ia bukanlah Yoochun kecil lagi yang selalu ingin mengerjai Jin Ah untuk membuatnya tertawa bahkan menangis. Ia saat ini adalah Yoochun yang sudah berumur 19 tahun yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki perguruan tinggi. Sebuah umur yang tak dianggap kecil lagi, umur yang sudah mengerti mana rasa untuk sahabat dan mana rasa cinta yang sebenarnya.

Keduanya tengah melewati kepergian sang mentari di ufuk barat. Selalu seperti ini, di setiap sore selama 365 hari pertahunnya. Memori yang keduanya selalu ukir sebagai penutup episode setiap harinya yang entah akankah terulang lagi pada esok ataupun lusa.

***Jo Shiro Soo***

Tak ada yang lebih indah selain senja

Sebuah nafas yang begitu harum terasa

Walau lelah ataupun risau melanda

Aku tak akan meninggalkannya

Moment yang akan menjadi kenangan

Dikala kita tak bertemu lagi

***Jo Shiro Soo***

"lusa sudah tes, aku sangat berharap untuk bisa lolos" ungkap Yoochun membuka pembicaraan keduanya setelah beberapa saat selama perjalanan keduanya hanya diam saja.

"eoh? A-akupun begitu Chunnie" beberapa tetes keringat sedikit keluar dari peilipisnya

"a, eum… Chunnie-ah, a-aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu" langak Jin Ah sedikit terhenti membuat Yoochun penasaran

"mwo?"

Tak ada satu patah katapun keluar dari bibir mungilnya, Yoochun yang sedikit bingung hanya mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya di hadapan wajah Jin Ah

"eeh? Ti-tidak ada, aku lelah, ingin segera tidur" tanpa menunggu ekspresi yang di keluarkan dari wajah Yoochun, Jin Ah segera pergi menuju rumahnya yang memang sudah dekat.

"ada apa dengannya ya?" sedangkan Yoochun yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya hanya menggedikkan bahu lalu pergi menuju rumahnya dengan tangan kanan yang menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Lagi-lagi tak dapat terungkap, Jin Ah hanya dapat meruntukki bibirnya yang tak berani berbicara yang sesungguhnya pada Yoochun. Saat dirinya tengah sibuk mencaci maki mulutnya, ponsel silver yang tadi ia letakkan di atas kasur berdering dengan cukup keas.

"ne, ada apa Chunnie?"

"ani,, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa besok aku tak bisa bermain denganmu. Aku ingin belajar lagi agar aku bisa lolos tes dan bisa satu kampus denganmu" tubuhnya menegang seketika mendengar penuturan Yoochun dalam ponselnya

"baiklah, selamat berjuang Chunnie… kau pasti bisa"

"tentu, aku pasti akan lolos tes di Daegu Art University, sudah ya aku ingin belajar dulu, selamat tidur Jinnie-ah" –pip- terdengar Yoochun mematikan ponselnya, setetes air mata melintas membelah pipi kecil Jin Ah.

"mianhae Chunnie…"

-ch2-

*** Jo Shiro Soo ***

Hembusan angin menerpa seluruh kulit yang tak terbalut kain

Menyibakkan beberapa helai rambut yang sedikit menutupi keningku

Potret alam yang begitu indah melengkapinya

Putih biru yang mengingatkanku pada suatu senja

Senja yang penuh akan kenanganku dengannya

*** Jo Shiro Soo***

"hei! Melamunkannya lagi?" tegur seorang yeoja berambut pirang pada sahabatnya yang sedari tadi hanya sibuk menutup matanya setelah bosan menatap sang langit biru.

"eo? Sica? haahhh aku rindu padanya" jawabnya lalu mengangkat kamera yang sedari tadi ia kalungi dan mengarahkan lensanya pada awan yang sedikit bergerak karena hembusan angin yang cukup kencang

"kenapa tidak pulang saja ke Daegu saat liburan?"

"tidak bisa, aku takut ia akan marah padaku" sebuah potret cantik kembali tercetak dalam layar kameranya. Merasa puas, gadis itupun menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"setidaknya kau bertemu dengannya, kalau seperti ini terus kau akan kehilangan semangat belajarmu"

"aku masih memiliki semangat belajar, bahkan lebih" ucapnya seraya mengeluarkan senyuman manis pada bibir kecilnya meninggalkan dua garis bulan sabit karena matanya yang sedikit tertutup.

"benarkah? Ku fikir kau menyukai sahabatmu itu"

"ne, kemarin aku betemu dengan pria itu, tapi aku lupa menanyakan siapa namanya"

"begitukah? Aku ingin dengar… cepat ceritakanlah padaku Jinnie ya" teriak Jessica antusias

"baiklah, akan ku ceritakan.. ummm kejadiannya sekitar seminggu yang lalu…"

#flashback

"aish… kenapa tidak sampai juga?" geram Jin Ah di depan rak buku yang menjulang tinggi dengan kedua kaki yang berjinjit mmencoba meraih buku yang terletak di rak buku paling atas.

"se-d-ki-th… la-gih…" tangan kanannya masih berusaha untuk mengambilnya, ia benar-benar menginginkan buku tersebut agar lebih memahami dunia jurnalistik yang sedang ia senangi dan merupakan salah satu dari seribu impiannya. Ia tetap tak menyerah, ia tak mau sampai ada yang mengambil lebih dulu darinya karena ini stok buku terakhir di toko buku ini.

"yaaah… sudah di ambil " desahnya kecewa saat melihat ada sebuah tangan yang cukup besar mengambil buku yang sedang ia coba untuk raih. Kepalanya tertunduk lemah, seandainya ia lebih cepat pasti ia yang mendapatkan buku tersebut. Gumamnya.

"ini" tiba-tiba saja muncul pertigaan di keningnya saat melihat orang yang mengambil buku tersebut menyerahkannya padanya. Dengan ragu Jin Ah mengangkat kepalanya dan mencoba melihat siapa sosok di samping kanannya ini. Mata kecilnya membulat tak percaya.

'betapa tampannya pria ini' gumamnya dalam hati, dirinya tak henti-hentinya mengagumi sosok pria di hadapannya hingga membuat sang pria hanya memberikan tawa kecil pada bibir tebalnya dan meninggalkan Jin Ah yang masih terbengong membayangkan wajah pria yang menolongnya untuk mengambilkan buku yang terlalu tinggi untuk ia jangkau.

"lain kali kalau tak sampai, mintalah tolong pada penjaga atau orang lain yang cukup untuk menjangkaunya… kalau kau terjatuh dan terbentur rak yang keras ini kan bahaya" ucap sang pria mengakhiri tawa kecilnya kemudian berlalu pergi keluar toko.

#flashback off

"ya! Kenapa aku bisa mempunyai sahabat pabo sepertimu eoh?" teriak Jessica memenuhi seluruh kepala Jin Ah yang baru selesai bercerita

"habis, dia terlalu mempesona" jawab Jin Ah dengan tersenyum aneh sambil menatap langit dan kedua tangan yang ia tautkan di depan dadanya.

"aishhh… sudahlah, jika kau bertemu lagi dengannya, kau harus langsung Tanya siapa namanya! Berapa nomor ponselnya! Dan yang terpenting apa statusnya! hihihi" ucap Sica lalu berlari sekencang mungkin meninggalkan Jin Ah yang sedikit kesal

"hei… Sica-yaaaa kau gila… mana mungkin aku bertanya hal yang ketiga itu, memalukan… heii" teriak Jin Ah pada Jessica yang masih terus berlari

"terserah kau saja, aku masih ada jam kuliah… kau pulang dulu sajaaaaaa" balasnya dengan berteriak juga yang tentunya masih sedikit terdengar oleh Jin Ah, mengingat Jessica memang memiliki suara yang sedikit tinggi.

Saat yang paling di tunggu akhirnya tiba juga. Langit yang berubah warna menjadi jingga dan juga burung-burung yang berterbangan menghiasi lukisan keindahan ciptaan Tuhan. Semangkuk ice cream sebagai pelengkap menatap pemandangan seperti ini, namun selalu saja ada yang kurang yang sudah di rasakan sejak awal gadis ini menginjakkan kakinya ke Seoul.

"Chunnie… bogosippeoyo… neomu bogosippeo" gumam gadis pecinta sun set yang tak lain adalah park Jin Ah. Matanya terpejam menikmati hembusan angin sebagai penutup tenggelamnya matahari. Bibirnya yang masih memakan ice cream menambah sensasi dingin yang sedang ia rasakan tuk meluapkan rasa rindunya pada sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"na-do…" ada sebuah suara… ya! Suara,,,

"_na-do"_ kedua mata yang sedari tadi terpejam perlahan terbuka dan sedikit mengerenyit mendengar suara tersebut. Satu yang ada dalam fikirannya 'apakah di rumah ku ada hantu?'. Jin Ah memang sedang berada di rumah tepatnya atap rumah yang ada di lantai dua, di rumah ini ia tinggal bersama Jessica sahabatnya. Rumah yang tak terlalu besar namun begitu bertabur kebahagiaan antar keduanya. Yang sedang ia bingungkan adalah, tadi itu adalah suara pria jadi mana mungkin jika Jessica yang berbicara… lalu siapa? Batinnya masih terus bergejolak tanpa berniat untuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat sang pelaku.

"kenapa kau pergi diam-diam Jinnie-ya?" Tanya sosok itu, matanya semakin besar membulat. Ia hafal betul suara siapa ini dan ia baru tersadar ini adalah aroma parfum yang selalu di pakai oleh namja yang sangat ia kenal dan tepatnya yang saat ini sedang ia butuhkan. Tanpa ragu, Jin Ah pun berbalik dan melihat namja yang sedari tadi membuatnya penasaran.

"Chunnieeee~~~….." teriaknya lalu berniat untuk memeluk sahabatnya tersebut. Namun belum sempat ia menyentuh bahu namja yang ia panggil 'Chunnie' tersebut, ia sudah mencegahnya membuat kedua pipi Jin Ah menggembung tanda kesal.

"aku Tanya, kenapa kau pergi diam-diam? Kau marah padaku? Kau bilang kita akan sama-sama selamanya tapi kau yang memisahkan diri dan melanjutkan kuliah di Seoul" ungkapnya memberikan alasan mengapa ia menghentikan gerakan Jin Ah saat ingin memeluknya

"kau tahu kan, aku ingin menjadi seorang fotografer dan saat kepala sekolah bilang bahwa aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk sekolah di Kyunghee University tentu saja aku senang dan lebih memilih kuliah di sini karena ku fikir dengan aku berada di Seoul harapan untuk meraih cita-citaku semakin besar…" jelas Jin Ah, wajahnya tertunduk menandakan bahwa apa yang ia katakan benar-benar jujur.

"lalu kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" Tanya Yoochun

"aku tak sanggup jika harus pergi dengan melihat wajah sedihmu karena kita harus terpisah, aku tak mau membuatmu merasakan sia-sia masuk ke Daegu University padahal kau sudah sangat berusaha untuk lolos tes. Lagi pula aku juga tahu, jika kau mengetahui keberangkatanku pasti kau juga akan ikut ke Seoul kan? Aku tak mau membuat orang tuamu khawatir dan menganggapku sebagai pecandu untukmu, Chunnie"

"benar juga,, jika aku tahu keberangkatanmu aku pasti akan ikut denganmu"

"aku di sini tak sepenuhnya bahagia.. saat aku tak di kampus atau saat aku tak bersama Jessica aku merasa kesepian, aku merasa sendiri dan di saat itu yang aku ingat hanya kau karena selama aku di Daegu kau tak pernah mengizinkanku sendiri walau sedetikpun, aku benar-benar hampir mati karena tak-" bibir Jin Ah yang terus berbicara mengungkapkan isi hatinya harus terhenti saat Yoochun dengan paksa menarik tubuhnya dan membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan pelepas rindu. Pelukan yang sempat hilang untuk beberapa tahun dan kini terasa kembali.

"berhentilah berbicara, aku tak mau membuatmu sedih"

"ne.. oh ya, untuk apa kau kesini?"

Jeduk duarr….

Ingin sekali Yoochun membenturkan kepalanya karena pertanyaan Jin Ah yang secara tak langsung meleburkan suasana romantis yang sedang terjadi.

"tentu saja menyusulmu" jawab Yoochun dan melepas pelukannya dengan bibir yang mengerucut di buat lucu

"lalu kuliahmu?"

"aku sudah lulus, hanya mengambil tiga tahun" Jin Ah mengangguk tanda ia mengerti akan jawaban Yoochun.

*** Jo Shiro Soo ***

Tali yang membentang jauh dan hampir terputus kini kembali

Tersambung dengan erat dan semakin erat

Akan ada banyak memori yang terukir kembali

Akan ada banyak kisah yang tertulis dalam lembaran hidup

Suka duka akan kembali terasa

Dengan suasana hati yang berbeda

*** Jo Shiro Soo ***

Langkah demi langkah berlalu namun berbanding terbalik dengan dua insan yang tengah mulai merajut kembali kisah persahabatan yang entah sampai kapan akan terus seperti ini, saling diam karena masih merasa nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"kau tinggal di mana?" Tanya Jin Ah memecahkan keheningan diantara keduanya

"tak jauh dari tempatku bekerja" jawab sang namja yang masih dengan setia menggenggam jemari mungil Jin Ah.

"kau bekerja? Eodiga?"

"kau mau kesana?" Tanya balik Yoochun, Jin Ah pun mengangguk antusias sebagai jawabannya

"besok akan ku bawa kau kesana… sekarang sudah malam, tidurlah" ucap Yoochun, tangan kanannya sedikit mengacak rambut Jin Ah sebagai salam perpisahan setelah jalan-jalan disekitar taman dekat perumahan yang dihuni oleh Jin Ah.

"ne… jhaljjayo Chunnie~~~ pai-pai…"

'kapan kau akan mengerti perasaanku Park Jin Ah?'

Awan putih nan cerah bergumul melintasi perbatasan langit terang nan bercahaya di atas sana menandakan betapa panasnya hari ini di ibu kota Korea Selatan tersebut. Saat yang panas sudah berarti yang di cari adalah sesuatu yang teduh, sejuk dan sesuatu yang dingin pula.

Beberapa mahasiswa seni di Kyunghee University baru saja menyelesaikan jam mata kuliahnya namun hari masih terlalu siang untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing dan lagi pun mana ada yang tahan terus menerus berjalan di bawah teriknya matahari yang begitu menyengat.

"Chunnieeee…." Teriak Jin Ah yang sedang duduk di anak tangga menunggu Jessica keluar dari kelas musikalisasinya.

"kau kuliah di sini juga?" Tanya Jin Ah begitu pria yang tadi ia panggil 'Chunnie' berada di hadapannya kemudian duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"tidak, aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat ku bekerja.. jam kerjaku masih satu jam lagi"

"Jinnie-yaaa.. ma- eoh? Ada temanmu ya?" ucap seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari ruang musikalisasi yang berada tepat di belakang Jin Ah dan Yoochun

"Sica? Ah kenalkan! Dia Yoochun, sahabatku sejak kecil yang sering ku ceritakan padamu" ucap Jin Ah pada orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Jessica, sahabatnya.

"annyeonghaseyo… Jessica imnida" sapa gadis berambut priang tersebut dengan mengulurkan tangan kanannya

"ne.. Yoochun imnida" jawab Yoochun dengan membalas uluran tangan salam pekenalan dari Jessica

"jadi ini pria yang selalu kau rindukan itu, eoh?" Tanya Jessica pada Jin Ah yang masih duduk dan membuatnya tiba-tiba saja berdiri dengan tatapan kagetnya

"kau tahu? yeoja hyperactive ini akan menjadi sangat pendiam jika sudah mengingatmu" ungkapnya pada Yoochun dan membuat sang korban menjadi salah tingkah karena Jessica mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya pada Yoochun

"ku rasa dia menyukaimu,,," kali ini Jessica lebih memilih berbisik di telinga Yoochun, namun sengaja atau tidak yang jelas itu bukan seperti bisikan melainkan ucapan biasa yang tentunya masih di dengar oleh Jin Ah

*loading

*masih loading

*koneksinya lama, jadi masih loading

O.O

"Sicaaaaaaaa~~~~~`" geram Jin Ah saat menyadari maksud dari yang di ucapkan oleh Jessica

"ahaha… kau lucu sekali… hahaha" gelak Jessica dengan memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu keras tertawa. Tak sadarkah mereka berdua bahwa apa yang baru saja mereka bicarakan hampir membuat jantung namja diantara mereka berdetak karuan, dan ia berharap bahwa apa yang di ucapkan Jessica itu adalah benar. Namun siapa yang tahu.

"sudah sudah… kami ingin pergi ke tempatku bekerja, kau mau ikut?" ajak Yoochun mencoba menglihkan perhatian karena melihat bibir Jin Ah yang masih terus saja mengerucut dengan bergumam tak jelas

"ahh.. aku masih ada kelas sampai pukul 5 sore nanti, kalian pergi saja.. lain kali aku pasti ikut"

"kalau begitu, kau menyusul saja ya? Setelah jam kuliahmu habis"

"a-ah ti-tidak bisa,, temanku nanti akan menjemputku" jawab Sica malu-malu dengan wajah yang tertunduk bersipu

"teman? Maksudmu Kim ahjussi itu?" Tanya Jin Ah menyelidik.. kepala gadis tersebut bergerak naik turun mengiyakan ucapan Jin Ah barusan

"ahhh baiklah aku mengerti… apa kalian akan berkencan malam ini?"

"i-iya, j-jadi sepertinya aku akan pulang larut, malam ini"

"baiklah… jangan sia-siakan ne? kau harus jadian dengannya, jangan sampai seperti kencan sebelumnya"

"ne,, akan ku usahakan"

Yoochun yang memang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang di bicarakan oleh sahabat lama dan sahabat barunya ini hanya diam saja tak merespon ataupun memberikan masukan pada keduanya.

"kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya! Ingat,,, kau harus jadian dengannya,, jangan sampai tidak!"

Sore pukul 4 tepat Yoochun dan Jin Ah sudah tiba di sebuah restoran yang cukup sederhana namun bernuansakan tradisional ala khas Korea Selatan. Sorot lampu yang tak terlalu terang membuat suasana sedikit romantis di buat oleh sang pemilik restoran tersebut.

"ah… jadi kau bekerja di sini? Tempatnya sangat bagus" ujar Jin Ah berpendapat saat ia memasuki restoran tersebut dan keduanya pun mulai menuju bangku untuk tempat mereka mengobrol

"ne.. aku baru masuk di sini beberapa hari yang lalu, Yunho hyung yang mengajukanku pada pemilik restoran di sini"

Keduanya memilih tempat duduk berhadapan dengan lokasi yang tak jauh dari kasir, Yoochun mulai menceritakan awal mula ia datang ke Seoul bersama Yunho sampai ia diajak bekerja di tempat ini, tempat yunho bekerja juga. Tak menyangka ternyata pencariannya terhadap Jin Ah membuahkan hasil berkat beberapa kenalan Yunho yang masih kuliah di Kyunghee University.

"yo! Park Yoochun, tak biasanya kau sudah berada di restoran jam segini" sapa seseorang dari balik punggung Jin Ah.

"ne hyung, aku hanya ingin memberi tahu temanku di mana tempatku bekerja" jawab Yoochun pada orang tersebut yang lalu duduk di antara hadapan Yoochun dan juga Jin Ah.

Menatap wajahnya kembali membuat memori awal terjadi lagi. Sorot mata yang tak ingin berpaling atau bahkan sekedar berkedip, fikiran yang melayang jauh entah kemana, kedua bibir yang kelu walau hanya untuk berucap beberapa patah kata dan tentunya rasa bahagia yang sangat membuncah saat pandangan ini kembali tertuju pada wajahnya.

"temanmu atau…."

"temanku, hyung…"

"ah iya Jin Ah kenal kan ini Jaejoong hyung… hyung, kenalkan dia Jin Ah, sahabatku…" lanjutnya membuat fikiran Jin Ah kembali normal dan tersadar dari alam khayalnya.

"n-ne.. annyeong, Park Jin Ah imnida" ucap Jin Ah gugup sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya

"Kim Jaejoong imnida" balas namja tampan berkulit putih bening dan membalas uluran tangan Jin Ah dengan penuh senyum membuat nafas Jin Ah semakin tercekat.

'Jaejoong… akhirnya aku mengetahui namanya' seru Jin Ah dalam hati

Ya! Dialah namja yang ia temui di toko buku untuk membeli novel atau tepatnya adalah namja yang mengambilkannya novel yang berada di rak teratas.

"Joongie hyung ini adalah pemilik restoran di sini, dia juga cheff utama… dan masakannya sangat enak" puji Yoochun membuat Jin Ah semakin mengagumi sosok namja bermata doe tersebut.

"ah tidak juga, hanya karena aku suka memasak, jadi aku juga berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk membuat masakan tersebut di sukai orang lain" tolak Jaejoong

"wooow aku yakin usiamu masih sangat muda, tapi lihatlah semua ini… aku sungguh tak percaya ada orang sehebat kau, Jaejoong-ssi" ujar Jin Ah memuji Jaejoong dengan ekspresi yang sulit di ungkapkan

"jangan terlalu formal, panggil saja aku Jae oppa atauuuuuu Joongie oppa juga tak masalah"

"ki-kita baru saja kenal Jaejoong-ssi, aku merasa kurang nyaman dan tidak sopan jika langsung memanggilmu seperti itu"

"jangan khawatir Jinnie-ya, Joongie hyung ini tidak suka perbedaan… kau bisa lihatkan, bahkan aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hyung'" ucap Yoochun

"apa yang dikatakan pria ini benar, jadi jangan terlalu formal padaku, ara?"

"n-ne, Jo-Joongie oppa" jawab Jin Ah malu-malu dengan wajah yang sedikit tertunduk.

Ketiganya asyik berbincang hingga tak sadar hampir satu jam sudah mereka habiskan untuk saling mengenal dan berbagi canda.

"sudah jam kerja ku, mian ne Jin Ah aku tak bisa mengantarkanmu pulang,, aku harus membantu changmin di dapur" ucap Yoochun menghentikan pembicaraan mereka

"iya, tidak masalah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri" jawab Jin Ah

"bagaimana kalau aku yang mengantarkanmu? Kebetulan sekali aku juga ada keperluan di luar restoran, jadi kita pergi bersama saja, eotteokhae?" usul Jaejoong sebelum Yoochun yang cerewet ini berbicara terlebih dulu.

"tidak usah, aku tak ingin merepotkanmu oppa" tolak Jin Ah, walau sebenarnya ia sangat menginginkannya namun tidak mungkin ia langsung menerima ajakan Jaejoong, ia khawatir Jaejoong berfikir macam-macam tentangnya yang dengan mudah tergiur ajakan seperti itu dari pria lain,, padahal baru kali ini bagi Jin Ah..

"tidak apa-apa, lagi pula ada beberapa bahan di dapur yang ingin ku beli, jadi sekalian saja mengantarmu pulang"

Setelah perdebatan yang cukup lama hanya karena Jin Ah yang tetap tidak ingin terlihat begitu menonjol bahwa ia menyukai pria bermata doe tersebut dan sang namja yang terus memaksa ingin mengentarnya pulang karena merasa tidak enak hati jika harus membiarkannya pulang sendiri. Akhirnya atas paksaan dari yoochu, Jin Ah pun mau pulang bersama Jaejoong. Beberapa saat kemudian Jin Ah di tinggal sendiri di meja tempat mereka tadi mengobrol karena Yoochun yang harus siap-siap menggantikan hyoyeon yang jam kerjanya sudah habis tepat pukul lima sore dan juga Jaejoong yang tengah mengganti pakaian cheffnya dengan kaus singlet dan jaket kulit tipis, mengingat meskipun sore hari namun udara masih tetap terasa panas hingga membuatnya hanya memakai dalaman berupa kau singlet.

"jadi dia sahabat sejak kecilmu yang sering kau ceritakan itu, Yoochun-ah?" Tanya Jaejoong saat melewati dapur dimana tengan berada Yoochun yang sedang mencuci sayuran.

"i-iya hyung, jangan bicarakan ini padanya ya! Ku mohon, biar aku saja yang mengungkapkannya" jawab Yoochun dengan mengangkan kedua tangannya yang masih memegang sayuran ke depan dada.

"umm.. baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu lama, jangan sampai ada orang lain yang mengambilnya terlebih dahulu"

"iya aku janji, oh ya hyung… ku mohon, jadikan aku dengan dia ya hyung… bantulah aku hyung" pinta Yoochun yang masi setia memegang sayuran-sayurannya.

"ne, akan ku usahakan"

Malam silih berganti, menuai berbagai daun memori, mengikis banyak episode yang kian berlalu. Satu demi satu kisah tertorehkan mengungkap cerita yang kian terlewat. Jika ada suka sudah tentu duka pun tak mungkin terhindarkan. Jika detik ini bibir mengulas senyum, maka tak ada yang tahu jika di detik berikutnya apakah senyum tersebut tetap bertengger atau bahkan tergatikan oleh tetesan air mata.

"kau tidak kuliah hari ini?" Tanya Sica yang baru saja mengambil segelas air putih dari dalam kulkas.

"aniyo.. aku tidak kuliah, dosen hari ini mengganti jadwalnya di jam kosong besok"

"kau hanya ada satu mata kuliah?"

"ne, oh ya bagaimana kencanmu selama, eoh? Kalian sudah jadian ya?" Tanya Jin Ah menyelidik, terbukti dengan kedua alis yang naik turun.

"kami hanya nonton di bioskop lalu jalan-jalan malam,, dan… kami belum jadian" jawab Sica yang terdengar sedikit lirih karena berharap lebih dari kencannya semalam

"tapi lusa ia mengajakku dinner, ia bilang ingin bicara sesuatu padaku,, dan itu serius" Sica melanjutkan ceritanya dengan semangat.

"jinjjayo? Ahh,, ia pasti akan bilang *ekhhemm* 'Sica-ya.. saranghae' atau 'Sica jadilah pacarku' ahhhh kalau benar, kau harus langsung menceritakannya padaku! Harus!" ucap Jin Ah dengan semangat tempurnya

"semalam kau pulang jam berapa bersama Yoochun?" Tanya Sica sambil berjalan menuju meja nakas untuk menaruh gelas yang sedari tadi ia pegang

"tidak dengan chunni, tapi dengan namja itu" senyuman kecil terurai dari bibirnya

"namja itu? Nugu? Nugu?"

"dia…. Namja yang di mengambilkanku buku di toko buku itu, kau ingat?" Tanya Jin Ah mencoba mengingatkan sahabatnya yang sepertinya sedikit lupa dengan hal yang baru saja kemarin ia ceritakan

"ahh.. iya aku mengingatnya, lalu bagaimana? Apa kau tahu siapa namanya dan hey! Kenapa kalian bisa bertemu? Apa dia juga bekerja di tempat yang sama dengan Yoochun"

"(mengangguk) aku memanggilnya Joongie oppa, dia pemilik restoran di tempat Chunnie bekerja"

"kalau begitu tinggal tahap selanjutnya, yaitu PEN-DE-KA-TAN… kalau kau menyukainya, kau juga harus pandai mengambil hatinya" sebuah kedipan sebelah mata di lontarkan oleh manic coklat milik Sica pada Jin Ah, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia benar-benar mendukung perjuangan Jin Ah untuk mendapatkan hati sang pemilik restoran sekaligus koki utama tersebut.

"ne.. dan sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukainya" gumam Jin Ah dengan senyum yang tak kunjung hilang dari sudut bibirnya.

*** Jo Shiro Soo ***

Dua rasa yang berbeda membuatku kebingungan

Memilih dan menerka

Dimanakah letak cintaku yang sesungguhnya

Apakah saat bahagia dan mampu membuat tersenyum

Ataukah si pengukir rindu saat jauh

Hingga titik demi titik hati ini terasa tergerogoti oleh rasa rindu

*** Jo Shiro Soo ***

"berapa?"

"3000 won saja Agassi" tangan kanan Jin Ah mencoba meraih dompet dalam tasnya

"biar aku saja yang bayar.. berapa jika di gabung dengan ini?" sela seseorang yang sedang mengajak ngobrol sang kasir

"10.000 won saja tuan"

"ini uangnya"

"ne… jeongmal gamsamanida, silahkan kembali lagi"

Alis Jin Ah saling bertaut saat ia belum juga mengerti dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja membayarkan apa yang ia beli, kini ia semakin terbengong ketika namja tersebut menariknya keluar toko tersebut.

Angin bertiupkan keseluruh sudut, memberi kesejukan dalam setiap hembusannya membuat kedua insane yang tengah menikmati indahnya pemandangan sore hari semakin terlengkapkan.

'hari ini aku melaluinya bersama sosok yang baru' ucap yeoja yang sedari tadi terus memakan ice cream yang baru saja ia beli di sebuah toko

"seberapa sering kau melakukan ini?" Tanya seorang namja membangunkannya dari beribu khayalan akan namja tersebut

"setiap hari"

"benarkah itu? Apa kau selalu menikmatinya sendiri?"

"tidak, kau bukan orang yang pertama menemaniku,,, saat aku di Daegu, Chunnie lah yang selalu ada di sampingku saat matahari terbenam.. lalu ketika di Seoul, Sica menggantikan Chunnie untuk selalu di sampingku menikmati sun set, jika tak ada siapapun.. aku hanya ditemani oleh foto Chunnie yang ada di ponselku" jelas Jin Ah, entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang berbeda saat ia bersama jae joong, namja yang tadi membayarkan ice cream yang kini sedang ia nikmati.. hatinya menolak jika bersama jae joong, berbeda jika dengan Yoochun. Meski terkadang sikap Yoochun membuatnya kehilangan suasana romantis saat sun set, namun ia menyukai itu. Apakah sebenarnya Jin Ah menyukai Yoochun bukan jae joong?. Mollayo~

"kau kenapa?" Tanya jae joong membuat Jin Ah menoleh ke arahnya

"eh? Apa?"

"tidak, kau hanya terlihat kelelahan,, kapan kuliahmu kosong?"

"ummm… sabtu besok aku libur, memangnya kenapa?"

"bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan, aku juga ingin bersahabat dengan sahabatnya Chunnie,, eotteokhae?"

"mwo? A-ah… i-iya, aku mau" jawab Jin Ah dengan nada sedikit gerogi, tangan kanannya sedikit mengelus tengkuknya karena gugup

"kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang, besok kau masuk pagi kan?"

"eh? Bagaimana oppa bisa tau"

"hahaha… benar ya? Aku hanya menebak"

"oh… hahaha"

Hari yang di janjikan tiba, ini adalah untuk kali pertama bagi Jin Ah jalan-jalan bersama jae joong dan wajar saja jika ia sedikit 'panik' saat mengetahui bahwa jae joong sudah menelponnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah ada di taman kota. Panik? Iya panik, bodohnya yeoja yang satu ini karena bisa-bisanya ia lupa bahwa hari ini ia akan kencan dengan pria yang sedang masa 'pendekatan' dengannya dan akibatnya lihatlah! Tubuhnya yang sedari tadi sibuk kesana-kemari mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk ia kenakan saat bertemu jae joong nanti

"hhhh…. Jinnie-ya! Kemarilah!" perintah Sica pada akhirnya karena ia sudah merasa pusing melihat Jin Ah yang sibuk sendiri. Jin Ah pun menurut dan duduk di depan meja rias. Setelah itu, Sica dengan segera mengambilkan dress bermotifkan bunga yang sedang berguguran dari lemari bajunya.

"pakai ini! Siapa suruh kau lebih banyak mengoleksi celana dari pada rok, begini kan akibatnya" ucap Sica dan langsung di turuti oleh Jin Ah

"kau kan tahu aku lebih suka yang simple" jawab Jin Ah dengan bibir yang mengerucut karena seperti mendapatkan ejekan

Selesai dengan acara pakai gaun dan rias-meriasnya terpampanglah hasil polesan Sica yang benar-benar mengubah Jin Ah menjadi seikit lebih anggu jika di bandingkan dengan kesehariannya yang hanya mengenakan kaus dan celana panjang juga jangan lupakan sebuah kamera kesayangannya yang selalu ia bawa kini tak terlihat mengalung di lehernya. Sempurna.

"aku sedikit gugup, Sica-ya" gumam Jin Ah

"tidak perlu khawatir, semuanya pasti akan berjalan dengan lancer.. seperti aku dan kim ahjussi" ucap Sica mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya yang akan kencan dengan sang pujaan hati

"ah iya, kau tidak cerita bagaimana dinner mu dengan pria tersebut, ayo cepat ceritakan!"

"kau ini, nanti saja… kasihan Joongie oppa mu sudah menunggu lama" ujar Sica dengan sedikit mendorong Jin Ah agar keluar dari rumah dan segera pergi menemui jae joong.

"tapi kau harus janji, nanti malam kau harus menceritakan semuanya, ya?"

"iya aku janji"

Dan sepeninggalan Jin Ah pun Sica mulai merapihkan dandanannya karena hari ini adalah tugasnya membeli berbagai bahan keperluan makan, mandi dan make up untuknya dan Jin Ah. Sayangnya pria yang sering ia panggil kim ahjussi yang baru beberapa hari kemarin menjadi kekasihnya itu tidak bisa menemaninya karena sudah ada janji dengan seseorang. Tidak mungkin juga kan jika Sica harus membatalkan janji sang kekasihnya pada orang tersebut, siapa tau itu memang penting.

"baiklah, bagaimana kalau ke taman kota dulu? Aku ingin membeli gula-gula di sana.. lama sekali aku tak memakan gula-gula… setelah itu baru ke myeongdong untuk beli sayur, buah, pasta gigi, sabun mandi, minyak wangi, bedak, foundation, eye liner, sepatu, baju, jam tangan…."oke, gak bakal author sebutin semua karena daftar tertulis yang ingin di beli benar-benar panjang kertasnya -_-"

"sepertinya kau dan Yoochun terlihat sangat akrab" ucap jae joong menghancurkan keheningan di antara keduanya

"mungkin karena kami bersahabat sejak kecil, baik buruknya pun kami sudah saling mengetahui" jawab Jin Ah yang sedikit menahan keseimbangannya karena memakai sepatu ber hak cukup tinggi, sedangkan biasanya ia selalu pakai sepatu sandal yang langsung pakai dan tidak ber hak

"apa kau memiliki perasaan padanya?" Tanya jae joong to the point membuat Jin Ah sedikit terkaget karena jae yang tiba-tiba menanyakan hal yangmenurutnya tidak perlu di bahas jika sedang berdua seperti ini. Namun entah mengapa ia sedikit berdebar mendapatkan lontaran pertanyaan tersebut. Apa itu benar?

"mollayo… KYAAAA!" teriak Jin Ah saat entah bagai mana ceritanya hak sepatu yang sedikit tajam itu bia memasuki lubang yang ada di samping batas pejalan kaki. Atau lebih tepatnya mengapa bisa ada lubang kecil di penggir jalan tersebut sehingga membuat hak pada sebatunya terselip membuat tubuhnya sedikit limbung dan

BUGH..

Bersyukur ada jae joong yang sedari tadi dengan setia berjalan di sampingnya sehingga menolongnya untuk tidak mencium aspal jalan raya atapun terbentur lintasan pejalan kaki.

BUAGH…

Lima jari yang menggenggam erat mendarat pada pipi mulus pria bermata doe yang baru saja menyelamatkan Jin Ah.

"berengsek kau hyung!" teriak seseorang dan melayangkan satu pukulan lagi membuat darah segar menetes dari sudut bibir pria yang barusa terkena pukulan

"Yoochun-ah, aku bisa jelaskan ini semua, ini tak sepenuhnya seperti yang kau lihat, kau salah faham"

"jelas-jelas kau memeluknya, masih meu mengelak eoh? Kau menusukku dari belakang hyung… kau pembohong"

Sebuah hantaman ingin di layangkan lagi oleh Yoochun yang sedari tadi sudah memberinya dua benturan keras dari tangannya pada pipi jae joong, namun sebelum itu terjadi ada seseorang yang mencegahnya

"ahjussiiiiiiii" teriak seseorang membuat gerak Yoochun terhenti, sosok tersebut datang tiba-tiba dan memeluk jae joong agar tak di pukul lagi oleh Yoochun

"c-chagiya…" ucap jae joong lemah karena menahan sakit pada wajahnya

"eh? Chagiya? Kalian pacaran?" Tanya Yoochun yang mendengar kata sedikit asing jika hanya berteman

"iya, beberapa hari yang lalu"

-iya beberapa hari yang lalu- kata itu seolah terngiang dua kali dalam pendengaran seorang yeoja yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan dengan tatapan bingung atas apa yang sedang ia lihat. Mulai dari Yoochun yang tiba-tiba memukul jae joong lalu Sica yang entah dari mana datang langsung memeluk jae joong kemudian terdengar sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya tak percaya akan yang baru saja terjadi.

'jadi yang di maksud kim ahjussi itu adalah Joongie oppa? Kenapa aku sampai tidak menyadarinya? Bodoh sekali' jerit Jin Ah dalam hati sambil terus berlari menjauh dari peristiwa yang membuatnya bingung, entahlah sepertinya ia benar-benar dalam keadaan kacau hingga berlari tanpa sadar dan tak tahu kemana arah yang ia tuju.

'kenapa harus Joongie oppa? Kenapa harus dia?'

Jae joong mencoba menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan juga bagaimana ia bisa sampai jadian dengan Jessica pada Yoochun. Dan di detik berikutnyapun ketiganya tersadar bahwa ada yang menghilang sejak beberapa saat yang lalu setelah kedatangan Jessica di hadapan mereka.

"Joongie hyung, kau tahu kemana Jin Ah?" Tanya Yoochun khawatir

"eh? J-Joongie?" Tanya Sica dengan pose berfikirnya

"ne,, teman-temanku memanggilku seprti itu, lucu bukan?" jawab jae joong yang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang di fikirkan oleh kekasihnya

"apakah Jin Ah juga memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu?"

"um! Aku yang menyuruhnya, agar terdengar lebih akrab" jawab jae joong yang kali ini mulai sedikit khawatir karena pertanyaan Sica yang berbelit.

"jadi? Ah tidak, kita harus segera mencari Jin Ah, kita harus jelaskan semuanya" jerit Sica membuat kedua namja itu saling menatap keheranan

"sayang, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu.. bicaralah yang benar" ucap jae joong dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Sica.

"ahjussi, Jin Ah menyukaimu.. aku tak mau ia sampai berbuat macam-macam saat tahu kau kekasihku," ucapnya yang sukses membuat otak Yoochun kembali bekerja dengan sangat baik setelah ia tak mengerti yang di bicarakan oleh sepasang kekasih tersebut.

Mendapat firasat buruk, Yoochunpun segera meninggalkan Sica yang bsedang menjelaskan kesalah pahamannya dengan Jin Ah mengenai pria yang mereka sukai. Dan alangkah terkejutnya jae joong saat mengetahui ternyata yeoja yang ingin ia dekatkan dengan teman dekatnya ternyata justru mencintai dirinya.

Yoochun tidak tahu kemana ia harus menemukan Jin Ah pertemuan mereka yang baru saja terjadi membuatnya juga belum sepenuhnya mengetahui di mana tempat yang sering Jin Ah kunjungi tapi ada satuhal yang ia bisa jadikan acuan untuk menemukan Jin Ah.

"sun set" gumamnya sambil terus berlari menuju suatu tempat yang ia yakini bahwa Jin Ah pasti berada disana. Tempat yang jika setiap senja tiba, mentari terbenam pasti akan selalu tampak cantik dipandang di tempat tersebut.

"ya Tuhan.. aku tak mungkin tega merebut Joongie oppa dari tangan sahabatku.. etteohkaji? (sekarang harus bagaimana)" gumamnya sambil menaiki sebuah tangga yang sebelumnya sempat mengambil sebuah kamera kesayangannya di atas meja.

BRAKK…

Terdengar sebuah pintu yang di tutup dengan cukup keras.

'apa aku benar-benar menyukai Joongie oppa?' bisiknya dalam hati. Ya! Harus di akui, Jin Ah memang sangat senang saat bersama namja bermata doe tersebut, rasa kagumpun timbul setelah ia mengetahui bahwa namja tersebut telah mampu mendirikan sebuah restoran dan ia pula yang mengelolanya, tapi… kagum? ada yang berbeda jika di bandingkan saat ia bersamanya dengan bersama seorang namja lain yang juga masih di pertanyakan perasaannya pada namja tersebut. Ada rasa senang yang tak terkira saat Jin Ah bersama namja pengusaha tersebut namun saat ia bersama namja yang adalah sahabat sepanjang masanya ia merasakan hal lain. Meski kedua tangan namja tersebut diam, namun Jin Ah merasa ada genggaman yang sangat nyaman di hatinya memberikan sebuah ketenangan yang selalu ia butuhkan. Meski bibirnya terus berbicara dan kejahilannya tak terhenti namun semua itu terasa seperti sebuah melodi sangat indah yang ia dengar setiap saat. Dan di pertumbuhan kedewasaan mereka, Jin Ah merasakan kenapa jantungnya selalu berdetak jika mereka selalu dalam jarak yang dekat dan selalu ada rasa kecewa saat dirinya harus terpisahkan oleh malam. Satu persatu Jin Ah melihat hasil jepretannya pada kamera yang tadi ia ambil sambil menunggu sun set untuk menenangkan kebimbangannya.

'…Ku fikir kau menyukai sahabatmu itu' sebuah memori masa lalu mengingatkannya.

"aku merasa begitu, tapi tak ada gunanya juga… Chunnie hanya—"

BRAKKK..

Lagi, suara pintu terdengar menjerit, kali ini bukan karena di tutup dengan penuh emosi namun ada sesosok yang memaksa mendobrak pintu terkunci tersebut hingga terbuka dan kini berdirilah seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dengan peluh keringat dimana-mana.

"hah.. hah.. hah.. ku mohon, jangan berbuat macam-macam Jinnie ya… aku masih sayang dengan nyawamu" ucap namja tersebut dengan nafas yang masih belum teratur normal

"eh? Kau fikir aku ingin bunuh diri?" Tanya Jin Ah dengan kedua alis yang sedikit mengerut

Memang benar ia kesal, namun tidak berarti ia juga ingin kehilangan nyawanya. Mungkin menyendiri untuk beberapa saat sedikit menghilangkan bebannya dan melupakan semua yang telah terjadi. Itulah fikirnya.

Dua buah lengan kekar melingkar di tubuh Jin Ah membuat dirinya tersentak dan sedikit tersadar dari lamunannya yang mengherankan mengapa pria ini bisa mengetahui bahwa ia sedang ada di atap rumahnya.

"jangan lakukan hal yang membuatku khawatir lagi, aku tak suka" gumam pria tersebut tepat di samping telinga kiri Jin Ah.

Ada rasa yang berbeda. Rasa yang tak pernah ia rasakan jika memeluk orang lain. Cara sang pria memeluknya membuat seluruh perasaan terpendam seolah tersalurkan membuat beribu-ribu ketenangan menghinggapinya. Rasa yang selalu mengatakan 'aku akan selalu menjagamu dimanapun kau berada'. Sebuah senyum kembali lolos dari ukiran bibir Jin Ah, rasanya sungguh tenang dan nyaman karena dapat merasakan pelukan ini lagi. Jauh berbeda dengan pelukan jae joong, pria yang selama ini ia fikir adalah orang yang sangat ia cintai. Ia baru tersadar bahwa setiap detik di seluruh menit, orang yang selalu memutari otaknya hanyalah pria yang tengah memeluknya. Saat suka dan duka, satu orang yang pertama kali ia ingat hanyalah dia.

"Chunnieee" gumam Jin Ah dalam pelukannya

"Jinnie… kapan kau bisa melihatku bukan sebagai seorang sahabat?" Tanya Yoochun lalu melepas pelukannya. Wajahnya menatap serius kearah manic hitam milik Jin Ah.

Jika selama ini Jin Ah tidak memahami perasaannya yang sesungguhnya terhadap Yoochun, maka lain hal dengan pria ini yang selalu di penuhi rasa takut jika yang akan di dapatnya hanyalah genggaman kosong.

"aku tahu aku tak mempunyai hak penuh untuk mengatakan ini, tapi… aku sungguh mencintaimu! Sungguh, walau kau meminta nyawaku akan ku berikan jika itu dapat menenangkan perasaanku yang terus ku simpan, bah-"

"nado saranghae" jawab Jin Ah yang memutuskan ucapan Yoochun dan kembali memeluk pria ini.

"maafkan aku yang membuatmu menyimpan semua ini terlalu lama, bodohnya aku yang tak dapat memahami perasaanku sendiri" gumam Jin Ah. Yoochun pun melepas pelukannya dengan senyuman pengungkap rasa bahagianya yang tak bisa terucap, namun ia merasa siku kanannya seperti sedikit menyenggol sesuatu.

"eomeonaaa… kamerakuuuuuu…" jerit Jin Ah saat menyadari kamera yang tadi ia bawa tersenggol dan kini.. oh! Lihatlan ia menggantung pada besi kecil dan benar-benar hampir terjatuh ke tanah nan dalam di sana.. dan jika itu terjadi, dapat dipastikan seluruh foto yang berhasil ia ambil semenjak kuliah di Seoul akan lenyap seketika.

*flash back*

Langkah demi langkah terurai di atas jalanan dan udara nan sejuk, suasana sore menambah khidmat acara jalan-jalan sore yang sedang di lakuakn oleh seorang wanita. Sebuah kamera melengkapi kebahagiaannya, bidikan demi bidikan tercetak dalam layar kameranya, sebuah senyuman menandakan bahwa ia puas dengan hasil yang ia kerjakan.

"kau sedang apa?" sapa seseorang saat ia baru saja duduk di bangku taman kota.

"eh? Chunnie? Hanya sedang melepas penat setelah seharian kuliah" jawab Jin Ah lalu kembali focus dengan beberapa bidikan yang baru saja ia ambil

"kau selalu membawanya kemana saja, sepertinya itu sangat berharaga" tutur Yoochun lalu beralih duduk di samping Jin Ah

"tentu saja, di dalam sini adalah saksi permulaan kemampuanku dalam membidik objek hingga aku benar-benar belajar untuk membidik agar mendapatkan hasil yang lebih baik lagi… aku melakukannya dengan usaha keras, Chunnie.. jadi aku akan selalu menjaganya sebaik mungkin" jawab Jin Ah mengungkapkan seluruh rasa bahagianya.

*flash back off*

"Chunnie~~ sudahlah… tidak usah di paksa, nanti kau jatuh" ucap Jin Ah saat melihat namja yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya beberapa menit yang lalu tersebut masih berusaha untuk meraih kamera yang ughhh! Cukup jauh untuk di jangkau jika hanya dengan tangan kosong

"se-diki-t lag-giih chagiya uwooooooo"

"MWO? CHUNNIEEEEEE" teriak Jin Ah, mata kecilnya membulat sempurna, tangan kanannya refleks terjulur manakala meliah Yoochun yang tersungkur dan kini sedang menggantung hampir terjatuh. Namun dengan begitu ia berhasi mengambil kamera Jin Ah dan menyerahkannya pada gadisnya tersebut.

"kau lihat! Aku berhasil bukan ^^" ucap Yoochun dengan senyum bulan sabit di kedua matanya.

"kau gila eoh? a-ku su-dah ti-dak ku-at lagi oppa" balas Jin Ah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"arrrgghh… lenganku sakit chagiyaaa" jerit Yoochun yang mulai merasakan sakit pada lengan yang telapak tangannya sedang di genggam erat oleh Jin Ah. Kakinya sulit untuk menjangkau atap. Tubuhnya melemas.

"lepas" gumam Yoochun.

"mwo? shireoyo" tolak Jin Ah

"KU BILANG LEPAS" teriak sang namja, lebih baik ia yang pergi jika ia harus membawa Jin Ah juga dan menerbangkan semua impian Jin Ah.

"tidak"

"biarkan aku saja yang sakit"

"aku tidak mau oppa… hiksss" jawab Jin Ah yang diiringi oleh isakannya, sepertinya gadis ini mulai menemuka titik yang selama ini ia tak ketahui keberadaannya. Titik yang merupakan sumber kebahagiaannya. Cinta.

"baiklah… kalau begitu, boleh aku mendengar sesuatu darimu?"

"saranghae.. jeongmal saranghaeyo… manhi saranghae" seolah mengerti yang di maksud oleh Yoochun atau hanya sugesti saja. Bibir Jin Ah mengucapkan sebuh kalimat simple untuk di katakan namun di dalamnya mengandung begitu banyak arti. Hal yang membuat siapa saja rela berkorban, yang membuat orang seakan buta untuk memandang yang lain.

"aku juga sangat mencintamu… selamanya" balas Yoochun dengan mengendurkan dan melemaskan tangannya membuatnya merosot dan terhempas di atas tanah yang begitu keras.

"CHUNNIEEEEEEE"

"PARK YOOCHUN/YOOCHUN OPPA"

*** Jo Shiro Soo ***

Banyak yang ku dapati darinya

Kesabaran dan kebahagiaan

Menantiku hingga mengucapkannya

Tanpa paksaan

Selalu mencetak kebahagiaanku

Walau terlahir dari pengorbanannya

Pengorbanan yang kini ia bawa selamanya

*** Jo Shiro Soo ***

"hallo, my name is park Jin Ah, you can call me by Jin Ah. Thank you" sapa Jin Ah dengan menunduk 90o memberikan salam pertemuan awal di kelas barunya di Paris. Semenjak kepergian Yoochun atas tragedi menyelamatkan kameranya, Jin Ah memutuskan untuk mengikuti seleksi beasiswa ke Paris dan meninggalkan Sica bersama jae joong, ia tahu ia salah karena mencintai pria yang menjadi kekasih sahabatnya, karenanya ia kini ingin lebih focus terhadap kariernya. Melangkah lagi untuk melanjutkan meraih mimpinya, walau tanpa raga Yoochun di sampingnya, namun ia masih dapat melihat fotonya dan juga merasakan kehadiran Yoochun.

"ok! You can sit there.. beside micky" ucap sang dosen memerintahkan Jin Ah untuk duduk di sebelah seorang pria.

"yes, sir" Jin Ah pun pergi menuju tempat barunya menimba ilmu, tempat yang akan membuka peluang kesuksesan untuknya.

"hai! ^^ aku park micky Yoochun, mereka memanggilku micky" ucap micky dengan bahasa koreanya. Sejenak Jin Ah terperangah melihat pria yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Matik matanya tak sedikitpun berkedip membuat sang objek menjadi khawatir.

"a-apa aku salah bicara?" Tanya micky yang tak mendapat respon sama sekali dari Jin Ah

"eummm… ku kira kau orang korea, jadi aku menyapamu dengan bahasa korea.. maaf kalau kau tidak suka" ucap micky lagi dengan mimic wajah ketakutan

"Chunnieee?"

_Mata ini sedikit memandang yang berbeda dari hari sebelumnya_

_Tetap menatap sang mentari yang sedikit memudarkan sinarnya_

_Hembusan yang terasa sama namun dengan aroma yang berbeda_

_Aku janji tak akan membuatnya terlambat lagi_

_Tak akan melepasnya dari genggamanku lagi_

_Walaupun begitu, kau tetap satu untukku_

_Satu yang selalu ada di hatiku_

_Tapi aku percaya kau hadir dengan sosoknya_

_Karenanya izinkan aku bersama dia_

_Bukan sebagai penggantimu_

_Namun sebagai kaki yang menemani langkahku sama sepertimu_

_^park miguel Yoochun^_

Sun set pertama dengan sosok Yoochun yang baru pun di mulai dalam kehidupan Jin Ah, satu yang tak akan di sia-sia kannya. Waktu.

The end

Gyaaaaa akhirnya selesai juga ini fiction request nya jeani eonni, maaf kalo terlalu lama ngepostnya, tadinya udah bikin dan udah sampe setengah jalan. Eh tapi semua data ketikan di flashdisknya author ilang gegara di pinjem temen yang mungkin langsung kena virus dan alurnya juga jadi sedikit berbeda -_-", jarang juga punya waktu buat megang leptop gegara pulang magrib mulu jadinya ketikannya jarang kepegang dah mianhae #deepbow# sekali lagi maaf yaaaa…

Dan untuk ririn eonni… sabar ya, fictionnya nyusul…


End file.
